aNoThErTeEnAgEdAy
by Soccershorti
Summary: this is a short story that i've been workin on in my spear time, it is another real life experiance but put in a funny, goofy way. Its a boy chases girl kind of fic. please read and review~!!


****

ANOTHER Teenage Dayz

A/N~ HEY HEY HEY its another teenage day~! lol yes I'm crazy please forgive me!!! I'm just in a REALLY GOOD MOOD, but yes these are real life situations that I'm writing about so PLEASE review and tell me whatcha think!!

******************************************************

Hermione Granger was just like any other 15-year-old. She was 5'3 with bushy brown hair and straight perfect teeth. She had a body that made guys heads turn and girls stare in jealousy. One day as she walked through the great hall a ravenclaw, Matthew Walton, turned to watch her as she walked by. 

"Man she looks good" He told his friend sitting next to him.

"You couldn't get her even if you tried" the friend replied.

"Yeah, Right you just watch"

Hermione sat down next to Ron and across from Harry and Ginny who were secretly holding hands under the table. "Hullo Hermione" a voice came from behind, she jumped. Hermione turned around to see Matt Walton hovering over her, she loved the smell of his cologne and the only that she had smelt better was Ron's. 

"How do you know my name?" Hermione asked.

" Everyone knows your name I mean your one of the most smartest, beautiful, brilliant, caring girls I know. Plus you have done so much for the school that it's hard _not_ to know your name." 

" I'll take that as a compliment" she said blushing slightly

"Brilliant and Smart are the same thing you nit wit" Ron said angrily.

"RON!" Hermione interrupted before anything else harsh was said, " don't be a prat"

" No that's ok, I can see that Mr. Weasley doesn't want me hitting on his girlfriend"

" She's not my girl friend" Ron said blushing slightly at the ears.

"Okay then, well Ms. Granger if you are free would you like to go with me to Hogsmead this weekend?"

" It would be my pleasure" Hermione replied blushing a little.

" Meet you at the bottom of the grand staircase at 9" Matt finished and walked away back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Told you" He said in a whisper to his friend as they finished up their dinner and returned to the common rooms. 

**********************************

"'Mione you don't even know him." Harry said in the Gryffindor common room two hours later. 

"and since when were you my mom??" Hermione shot back.

" I'm not but I'm just looking out for you. Plus, Ron is mad about this but he's just not saying anything."

"Well why would he care who I go out with? He's had plenty of girlfriends!"

" Because no matter how much you two deny it you have feelings for each other, I mean I can see it when you look at each other and you flirt all of the time!"

"Whatever I don't want to argue with you" She said as she walked off towards the girls dorms as Ron was coming back from the toilet. 

"What was all of that?" He asked as he sat down on the red couch next to Harry.

" Hermione thinks that I shouldn't care about who she should and shouldn't go out with."

"Well Harry it is her life but, I do agree with you. She hardly even knows the guy."

"Yeah well when you confess your feelings to her then maybe everything will be okay."

" I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?"

"Alot because you guys were freakin' made for each other! I SWEAR you just don't get the point!"

" Yeah Whatever.......... I'm going to bed" He walked to his dorm.

Harry sat down at a large table and started working on his potions paper that was due the next day. _I wonder if Ron has already finished......maybe he did it when Hermione told him to, _Harry thought. _He has been making more of an effort lately. I know that he likes her why don't they just get it the hell over with?_

  
**"Hi Harry" Ginny said sitting down next to Harry looking over his potions paper.**

"Your really starting to pick up Hermione's habits. You know that?"

"Yeah, well I want to get good grades like Hermione does so this is a good thing."

"For you maybe. But not for me and Ron."

Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the lips. " Just shut up already"

**************************************************

a/n more to come I get any reviews~!!!


End file.
